


To Kill Or Not To Kill (Servamp x Angels Of Death)

by Ai_Hitori



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, Death, F/M, Harm to Animals, Insanity, Mild Gore, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Hitori/pseuds/Ai_Hitori
Summary: Ophelia, a young woman at only 17 years old, finds herself trapped in the basement of an abandoned building. She doesn't know what happened, how she got there, nothing. But being the slight adventurous person that she is, she decides to walk around in the building.That is until she meets a young man, bloodthirsty. A murderer. A murderous vampire.Forming a contract with him maybe wasn't the best idea, but who knows? It might help uncover the truth..."If you be with me from now on...Can you kill me?"Angels of Death belongs to Stardust KRNKRN~Servamp belongs to Strike Tanaka~Cover by me~(Sorry this isn't LawLicht, LawLicht fans)





	To Kill Or Not To Kill (Servamp x Angels Of Death)

** Who are you? What are you? **

** Your original self or your desired self? **

** An angel or a demon? **

** Or...A vampire? **

** Or....None? **

** Or.... **

** Maybe thou a sacrifice? **

****

** Open your eyes. **

 

A blonde woman opened her eyes, staring blankly at the room that she is in. She then stood up, looking around her surroundings in confusion.

 

"......???......"

 

She looked behind her, only to see a bright blue moon shining in the middle of the night. No stars surrounding it. It was the spotlight of the night. "....It's night...?" She uttered. "What is this place..?" She asked to no one.

 

"I...came to the hospital...But..." She flinched lightly when she felt her hand brush up against something beside her. Looking down, she realized it was just her bag. _'There's...a sewing kit and handkerchief in my bag...Huh. That's odd. I don't remember these being in my bag.'_ She thought skeptically.

 

She brushed it off and grabbed the bag, placing it under her arm. She walked over to the door and opened it. Though she was still confused, she was excited. She was ready to explore the place.

 

Once going outside, she was greeted with an empty, pale hallway. Tilting her head in confusion, she walked down the hall. "This isn't the hospital I know..." She noted.

 

Her fingers brushed up against writing that was carved on the wall. Her interest peaked, she looked at the messy letters in curiosity, trying to interpret what they were saying.

 

_ "Who are you? _

_ What are you? _

_ Your original form or your desired form? _

_ An angel or a demon? _

_ Or...A Vampire? _

_ Or...None? _

_ Maybe thou a sacrifice? _

_ If one knows thyself, the gates shall open." _

 

She blinked. _'Gate...?'_ She was so confused about everything. "....Vampire...?" She said under her breath. _'Aren't those things fake?'_ She was still pretty skeptical and confused about everything, but she opened the door on her left and went inside recklessly anyway.

 

Inside was the same pale walls, with a few accessories and a desk. There were security cameras mounted on each corner, monitoring her every actions. There was also a shut off computer on the desk. The back of the room had a bunch of mirrors, lined up perfectly and symmetrically.

 

She walked to the mirrors, walking past each one until she stopped at the middle one out of curiosity. She put her hand on the surprisingly clean mirror, staring blankly at the reflection on the mirror.

 

"...Still the same me..." She muttered to no one. She slowly looked over her shoulder when she heard a beep come from the computer.

 

Walking over again in curiosity, she stood in front of the computer, staring at the bright screen with the light blue hue. "Hello...?" She asked quietly. What did she do to suddenly make it activate?

 

She flinched when the computer started speaking with a robotic feminine voice.

 

 _〘 Opening infomation screen. Filling in data, filling in data. 〙_ The girl blinked. Data? What data? _〘 Please, answer the following questions. 〙_ The computer instructed, and she nodded.

 

 _〘 What is your name? 〙_ She asked. The blonde opened her mouth to say a response, but nothing came out. She paused, thinking of a response. Her name...Her name, what's her name?

 

...Ah...! That's right...!

 

"O...Ophelia..." She muttered, but it was loud enough to get through to the computer. _〘 Surname? 〙_ Ophelia blinked again. Surname...? "I...Don't have one. Or maybe I don't remember." She hesitantly admitted.

 

The computer said nothing in response. Instead, it just went onto its next question. _〘 What is your age? 〙_ It asked. "...I'm 17." The blonde said. _〘 Why are you here? 〙_ And that was when Ophelia got taken back by the computer's questions. "I..I don't know. I was going to the hospital, and then I just woke up here..." She explained.

 

....

....

 

**_ 〘 Why? 〙 _ **

 

Ophelia stared blankly at the computer, but then her eyes slowly widened when it kept on asking the same question over and over again, pressuring her and started to make her feel scared and intimidated. She was overwhelmed.

 

 ** _〘 Why? Why? Why the hospital? 〙_** The computer pressured. Ophelia shuffled her feet, putting one feet behind her just in case she needed to run or something. She didn't know how to answer, but she stood her ground.

 

"...Because I saw someone die." She whispered. "I saw someone die...Right in front of me..." She said and revisited her memories. But...who did she see...? Who got killed..? Its so...weird... "T...That's probably why I went to the hospital...For counsel—"

 

 _〘 What do you want to do from here on out? 〙_ The computer cut her off. Ophelia stared blankly at the computer before narrowing her eyes sternly. "To leave. I want to leave." She proclaimed. "I want to leave and see my family."

 

The computer didn't do anything for a few seconds, then the sound of a beep suddenly rang from the computer. _〘 Registration complete. The play start card key shall now be distributed. 〙_ And after the computer said that, it shut down. A _wrrrr_ sound came through and a card came out from the inside.

 

Glancing over at the device that was placed at the corner of the desk, Ophelia grabbed the card. She looked over it, turning it around and inspecting it. "...Can I get out with this?" _'Actually...Why did she say 'Play Start'...? And what was that entry for?'_ She thought with her hand under her chin.

 

She shrugged it off and went back outside into the hall. Thinking that the card key that she got was probably for the gate  that she noticed was shut earlier.

 

Ophelia used the card and inserted it into the device that was next to the gate. With a click, it slid open and Ophelia walked inside, footsteps echoing through the hollow hallway with every step she took.

 

When she came to stand in front of the elevator, her breath suddenly hitched and her eyes became wide again. "...Huh? What is this...?" She uttered shakily and started to panic. "The elevator...only has an up button...?! But I don't remember going to the basement floor...!"

 

_BUZZZZZZZZZ!!!_

 

Ophelia flinched and stepped away from the elevator as a huge buzz sound occurred throughout the entire floor and the hallway turned red, sirens beeping.

 

What sounded like a man clearing his throat at first, quickly escalated into speaking with an almost mischievous and sinister tone. _"Ahem..! Can everyone hear me? Hello? Hello?"_ He started.

 

Ophelia stood in fear. What was happening? _"Okay. Good, good! Alright then folks, todays announcement is.."_ What he said next made a chill run down the young blonde's spine.

 

**_"The girl in the lowest floor is the sacrifice._ **

**_Everyone, ready your floors."_ **

 

After he announced that, the elevator's opened on its own. Ophelia backed away, confused and scared.

 

 _"From here on out, is the playground. The gates shalt now open thee."_ And with that, the person making the announcement went off and the hallways turned back from red to a pale blue color. Ophelia snapped out of her tranced state, though she was still obviously puzzled and scared.

 

Despite her true feelings, she narrowed her eyes and faced forwards. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she entered the elevator.

 

**< ><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>**

 

**T O K I L L O R N O T T O K I L L <?>**


End file.
